User blog:DVMP/Final Four DOTS - Immunity Challenge
Hey guys! -BOOM!- Um, okay. Not sure what that was, but anyw- Leafs kick up from the ground, sand flying in the air as the winds charge forward. You know you've seen this before, this monstrosity, this-'' Uh, excuse me, who are you? ''That's not important. What is important is the trembling in the earth beneath you as fires rains down-'' Dude, what are you even talking about? It's a storm, not a meteor shower. ''Oh, you know what? I'm sooo sorry for just trying to sell a theme here. Y'know, no one appreciates me around here, I'm just supposed to talk in the background about some random meteorological events and make it sound all spooky. Whatever, dude. I'd pity you, but I'm kinda in the middle of typing up the final immunity challenge! BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What did you just say? I'm typing up the final immunity challenge, what? (unsuccessfully tries to contain a laugh) Oh, that's rich. Real good. (giggles) Oh, so first you come in here with some random narration and now you're making fun of me? Go bother someone else as the final- HAHAHAHAHA, I CAN'T STOP! I CAN'T! (clears throat) The final- (starts snorting in an attempt to hide the laughter) Why in the world are you laughing like a drugged up version of Kevin? Oh, you just keep saying final, it's funny. Um...? What, you didn't get the memo? Did Probst not tell you about the big twist at the end, how the final three is really a final two? Uh, no, and you're just announcing that to the world in the least dramatic fashion possible. Well, let's be honest, they probably thought it'd be something more groundbreaking than making someone the next Cirie. But still, if you sell it like it's some cool big deal... Well, I'll leave the drama to you. At least we're telling them now so they have a little more time to play around it rather than just throwing the bombshell on the final three, I think you can consider that nice. Well, I want to spice things up a bit. Let me look at the planning sheet I never read...oh, here it is. "At the final four, per the theme of stretching and redefining the means of communication in the game while pushing the fabric of the game itself, we will give the jury one vote to cast at the next tribal council. Unlike the other votes, this vote will be cast to nullify one of the four individual votes. The person they vote for will have his/her vote made void. They cannot communicate with the people still in the game but the people still in the game can plead their case on the wiki after the challenge is over." Wait, so you're giving the jury not only a say in who wins at the end, but a voice in this next tribal council? That sounds likely to anger people and turn out as a flop. Dude, have you seen this season's twists? That's kind of the idea. Ah, now I'm catching on. I still don't understand some of the rules, though. Oh, we'll get to that later. For now, I have a semi-final immunity challenge to get to. (clears throat) Anyway, onto the challenge. Today's challenge is called Hurt or Heal. In this challenge, each person starts with five lives. You may choose to hurt somebody or heal somebody (this can be yourself). When you comment, you will say either: "Hurts (person)" or, "Heals (person)." You may only post once every thirty minutes. By healing someone, you give that person an extra life. By hurting someone, you lose them a life. Once you go down to 0 lives, you are out of the competition. The last person standing or the person with the most lives by 5:00 PM EST tomorrow will win immunity. If there is a tie, the person who made an action last will win. Category:Blog posts